Being Around
by Kristen3
Summary: Getting Martin to do his exercises has always been a challenge for Daphne, but now she just doesn't have the patience for it anymore. Post-series one-shot, written for Leigh Ann (leighann415)! Rating is for mild swearing.


**Author's Note: **Once again, I'm dedicating this story to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for her birthday, and as a thank you for all of her support! :) Oh, and I wish I had a better title for this story, but I always have trouble coming up with them. Hopefully people care more about the story than what it's called!

Daphne stood outside Ronee and Martin's front door, her exercise mat under her arm. Martin's marriage had changed his life. It was still strange to think that he didn't live in Elliot Bay Towers anymore. But in spite of all the changes, Daphne was grateful that the routine of Martin's therapy hadn't changed. Though he would often complain that she overworked him, Daphne knew he loved it when she came over. Occasionally, she brought David with her, which Martin loved even more.

"Daphne!" Ronee smiled as she opened the door.

"Hello. Is Martin ready?"

Ronee shrugged. "He's in the living room. I've got some dishes to wash in the kitchen, so he's all yours."

Daphne nodded as she entered. How many times in the past dozen or so years had she done this? Sure, there were times she didn't feel like arguing with him. But she was nothing if not dedicated to her patients. And now she had even more reason to want to take care of him. He was family. She stepped into the living room. "Shall we get started?" She began to unroll the mat.

"Can't it wait, Daph? I'm in the middle of a movie here." He gestured toward the TV.

Daphne looked at what he was watching. "You've seen this a dozen times!" Daphne rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah, but I want to watch it again. How many times did you make me sit through _The Notebook_?"

Daphne was ready to scream. "Are you saying you don't want to do your exercises?"

"I just don't see much point in doing them. My hip's not getting any better. In case you haven't noticed, I'm still using this!" He pointed to his trusty cane.

In all the years they'd been working together, Daphne doubted he'd ever infuriated her more. She closed her eyes, mentally counting to ten. "If you're going to act like this, I may as well leave. I'm already taking care of one baby these days, and that's about all I can handle."

Martin looked at her in shock. She was calling him a baby now?! "What did you just say?"

"Well, I just thought that since you've got a grandson who loves you, you might have a reason to take care of yourself. Is it so wrong that I want me son to know his grandfather?" Before he could answer her question, Daphne left the room. "I'm going home. If you change your mind about your therapy, you know how to reach me."

A moment later, Martin heard the sound of the front door slamming. Well, at least she was gone now, and he could watch his movie in peace. But as he turned back toward the TV, he happened to glance at a photo on the wall. It was taken the day David was born. Martin stood there in his tux, holding his new baby grandson. He'd been on top of the world that day, getting a wife and a grandson all at once. He loved David so much. Though he'd never admit it, he'd never loved Freddy this much. The realization hurt. Daphne had been right.

But it was the sight of another photo on the wall that made him hang his head in shame. It was taken on another wedding day. A much younger Martin stood hand in hand with Hester Palmer, his new bride. How he missed her still. He'd never spoken of it to Ronee, but he had a feeling she understood anyway. It was why she hadn't objected to the picture being displayed in the living room. Hester had never gotten to meet Daphne, much less David. But Martin knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she would've loved them both.

Other than the occasional pain in his hip, Martin knew he was in fairly good health for a man his age. Many of his cop friends couldn't say the same. Some of the toughest guys he knew were now in assisted-living facilities. But not Martin. He was here with his wife. Who's to say what he would be able to do now, if Daphne hadn't worked with him all these years?

He thought of the day he was shot. For a moment, he'd thought he was about to die. He even looked forward to the prospect of seeing his beloved Hester again. But it hadn't been his time yet. He'd been given a second chance. Sure, it hadn't felt like much of a gift when he was forced to move in with Frasier. But now, Martin had a family. Not just two sons who couldn't care less about him. The day he'd moved in with Frasier had been turning point in his life. How could he have taken all of this for granted?

With a groan, he stood. He walked over to the phone and prepared to dial. But before he had pressed a button, the doorbell rang. Ronee was still busy in the kitchen, so he went to answer it.

"I'm so sorry, old man!" Daphne hugged him immediately. "I had no right to speak to you like that. If it hadn't been for you, I never would've met me husband, and I wouldn't have David, either."

"It's OK, Daph. You were right. I missed out on an awful lot with Freddy." For a moment, he wondered what it might've been like to see his first grandson more than a couple times a year. Then he pushed the thought aside. "But David...I get to see him grow up. If I'm not around, who's going to teach him to throw a ball? Niles sure as hell won't!"

Daphne laughed. "That's what I was talking about. David loves you so much. I don't want to have to take out a photo album to tell him who his grandfather was. I always liked taking care of you when it was me job, but now I do it because we're family, and I want you to be around."

Martin nodded. "I guess we'd better get started then." Without another word, Martin turned and began walking back to the living room. When they got there, Daphne carefully helped him get down on the mat. "Thanks, Daph." He smiled, and it was clear he was talking about more than just that gesture.

Daphne smiled at him in response. She knew Martin could be a stubborn old sod when he wanted to be. But there was no one else she'd rather have helping influence her son. She would always be grateful for that.

**The End**


End file.
